United Left Launches Campaign
Alberto Garzón, Leader of United Left, launched the party campaign in Corrintrin, where our election campaigns are traditionally launched. The speech was attended by thousands. “Thank you all for coming here today. The crowd in this room reminds me of many rooms I have seen around the empire. A profound change is happening in Falleen politics. The old way of doing things is falling apart. What we’re seeing is the politics of rising hope and it’s triumphing over the politics of fear. The United Left Coalition wants a political system that delivers a fairer Falleentium, not just for the few and it’s very clear that that’s what the Falleen public also want. We’re polling at levels we haven’t seen before and what I find out there when I speak to the public as the public starts to hear our message is that more and more people are becoming supporters, becoming voters and becoming members. This is going to be our biggest and boldest campaign ever. I’m proud to announce that our party will be on the ballot paper and we have 850 candidates chosen by our members within their areas. '' ''If we look back at the last election, we set a target to win 29 seats and people said that that target was ambitious. This is going to be our biggest and boldest campaign ever and it’s an extremely exciting time to be part of the United Left Coalition and we’ve got such a wonderful range of candidates from around the empire, unfortunately we cannot fit them in this room today. The fact is that people have been abandoned by politics as it is now. The scandals of the past few days are just a symptom of a broader, deeper, longer sickness in Falleen politics. We, today, are not launching our manifesto, what we’re launching is our campaign, the campaign with all these candidates and what we’re identifying are the top themes of this campaign and those themes are, first of all, a fair economy. We need a society in which a job doesn’t just pay a living wage, but which you can have a sense of security and certainty about the future of your job. We need a public health service, a publicly run and publicly owned health service in which the profit motive has no place. We need decent and affordable homes. At the moment, far too many people are in insecure homes. 21% of households weren’t sure that they were going to be able to pay their rent or mortgage. That point of uncertainty and fear can’t continue. We need a safe planet, we need to act now on global warming, to cut our greenhouse gas emissions to stop trashing the planet and stop trashing our oceans. We need free education, we cannot continue to leave our young people weighed down with the weight of debt that they’re never going to be able to repay and we need a schooling system that’s fit for purpose. These are huge aspirations, aspirations for real change, but it’s very clear that business politics simply isn’t an option. The status quo cannot continue. We’re offering the voters of Falleentium bold alternatives and the future of politics is in their hands. They have a real choice to vote for change and what we’re asking them today is to grasp the opportunity and vote United Left. Thank you very much.” Category:The Imperial Constitution